Hold the telephone, Beach please!
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: When Lavi has a problem... who's he going to call? When Allen, Lavi, and Kanda's houses are "mysteriously" plagued with no water or electricity, what are they going to do? Lavi had an idea and it was solved with one phrase, "We should go to the beach!"


**Hold the telephone line...**

Finally, I have finished this fic…took way longer than it should have. Was also longer than I expected... I'm keeping all my author's notes… -_-

**A/N:** Because I had to deal with no current for HOURS and then no water! Oh yeah, I'm making the dgm characters suffer the same fate.  
This fic stars DGM's OT4, all of whom I do not own, and even the more often than not, crazy Komui.

* * *

**…Beach please!**

This could not be happening! Lavi had to call someone, he had to call...

Kanda glared at the phone like he wanted to kill it. And he probably could if he just picked it up and threw it with enough force against the wall. Maybe he could just take out his anger on whoever called, especially if it was...

Lavi heard the line connect after the third ring, "Yuu-chan! I have a problem," he was over dramatic and he knew it, but the situation called for it.

"What the hell do you want, Baka Usagi, I don't have all day."

"Yuu! My water! It disappeared!"

Kanda felt his left eye twitch involuntarily, "Do I look like I care?"

There was a pause as Lavi hesitated, "yes...?" because in his mind Kanda always cared. To which Kanda replied with a resounding, "Hell no, Usagi."

"But Yuu, I'm hot! Yuu...Kanda...?"

**x-X-x**

There was a knocking at the door and the phone rang. Kanda stared at it before picking the offending thing up. He walked over to the door and didn't pick up the line till the fifth ring; at the same time he answered the phone, he pulled the door open and proceeded to slam it back closed.

"Yuu!" the noise came at him in surround sound; the screeching through the phone receiver and directly in front of him.

"Dammit, thing, what do you want!"

When he tried to close the door, Lavi shoved his foot between the space –stupid- 'cause Kanda smirked and pulled the door open to slam it with a force that would undoubtedly take the rabbit's foot clean off. But with the speed of his name sake, Lavi dashed in Kanda's house, a large triumphant grin on his face.

"hehe, 'thing' though, Yuu? That's kinda mean~"

Kanda closed in the door slowly trying to compose himself. When he turned, Lavi was already hopping a line toward his kitchen. He reached and saw the redhead rummaging through his fridge; the twitch came back to his left eye. Lavi took out a bottle, uncapped it, and proceeded to take large gulps.

"I am going to take a shower,"

"Oh you can go without me Yuu, I'm fine~" Lavi's voice playful.

Another twitch, "…when I get out…do like a magical rabbit and disappear!" Kanda ground out his words and left.

Lavi looked through the fridge for food: shrimp tempura, lotus root, soba noodles, frozen shrimp, pumpkin, some sort of broth…..he should have know not to expect anything.

He settled for taking another water bottle out and as he took a sip as an irate Kanda came storming out, a small towel clung low around his waist.

"Wow Yuu, that has to be some kind of recor-"

"What did you do to my water?"

Lavi looked from Kanda, to the bottle in his hand, and then back to Kanda, puzzled, "I…drank it…?"

"Don't play dumb, Baka Usagi."

Lavi wouldn't even bother to point out what was wrong with that sentence.

The redhead stood away from the fridge as Kanda got closer and instead went over to the kitchen sink, turning it on; the tap sputtered and about two drops fell into the sink before the noise died along with the water. Kanda sent a heated gaze at Lavi as if expecting him to conjure up water and beg for forgiveness for being the reason it was gone in the first place.

Lavi took another sip, "Two things…it's hard to take you seriously when you're glaring at me in a towel and- wait, ok, ok, you are intimidating even now, just put down the damn knife!" Lavi took a breath when the black haired youth begrudgingly complied and continued, "-that's the reason I came over here- well not because of the water, but my electricity was gone."

The heat in Kanda's eyes dissipated and he settled for a half-hearted glare, "I woke up this mornin' bout four, and my ceiling fan wasn't on. I _tried _to get back to sleep and these mosquitoes were singing in my ears and-"

Kanda looked off to the side as the red head continued rambling. There was something about this situation that just reeked of…

Komui sat in his home office, a sadistic smile on his face. It was a particularly hot day today, the kind of day that made people want to go outside and have '_fun'._ But he would not let anyone have fun with his precious super adorable innocent little sister Lenalee. He held a miniKomuilin in his hand – it was about the size of his palm- cackling maniacally.

"How did operation sabotage-evil-teenage-boys-that-are-trying-to-take-my-cute-sweet-Lenalee go?"

The thing made a whirling noise, spun around a few times and then came to a halt- some sort of victory dance…?

Komui cackled again, there was a little komuilin for every person Komui saw as a threat to his sister, he just had to protect her from them. From Kanda and Allen and all the others especially that womanizer…

Lavi continued to ramble, his arms now gesticulating wildly for emphasis on whatever he was saying, "-then there was no water in my fridge! It was like a sign telling me to find Yuu~!"

Kanda felt his arm twitch for the knife before forgetting the idea and instead settling on just telling the redhead to 'Shut-up!'

"I have the perfect idea! We should go to the beach! It's soooo hot anyways!"

Kanda replied with a flat 'no' and Lavi tried again, "Yuu have no water right~" Kanda twitched, "hate to say Yuu, but good looks don't keep your hygiene above everyone else's…"

When Lavi took a sip from his water bottle, Kanda turned his head, inconspicuously trying to see if there was some sort of scent wafting from his armpits. Lavi saw it naturally, because he was naturally observant and it was the only thing to explain the extreme smile on his face.

"We can invite Lenalee and-"

Kanda interrupted, because Lavi was right, even if there was no way on earth or even in his mind that he was going to admit that, and he needed a large source of water; the beach was an admittedly good training spot too.

"Don't you even think of saying the-"

"Moyashi!" Allen looked slightly stricken as the little Asian woman vendor called out at him holding out some kind of vegetable. He had heard that name countless times, and it was definitely not in the reference to asian cuisine. Allen stared at the outstretched beansprout forlornly; a dark aura surrounded him as he began to mutter things along the line of, 'not short', 'so small', 'beans', and 'the name's-'

"Allen!" the white haired boy exclaimed ecstatic as even the voices knew his name. That is until he turned to see a nervous Lenalee staring at him concerned.

The boy laughed sheepishly, "'ello Lenalee. What are you doing here?"

"I went shopping for new bathing suits, it's so hot out and Komui has been crowding the house with his inventions." Lenalee sighed exasperated, "What about you Allen?"

Allen held up the already overflowing bag of food in his arms, "Food shopping," he answered abashed.

"Moyashi!" the lady shouted again and Allen visibly stiffened. Lenalee understood at once and sighed.

"Thinking about…"

Kanda pulled a sleeveless navy blue tank over his head; it settled right at the waist of his low riding black sweat pants. Lavi had gone back to his own house a few minutes ago and Kanda would have liked nothing better than to lock the door if he hadn't been certain the redhead had escaped with his house keys as a precaution. Kanda instead sat on the couch and bid his time tying his hair into a low ponytail; he could do nothing but wait for the all too unpleasant return of…

Lavi stuffed some extra cash into his growing bag: two towels, one for Kanda because everyone and their mother knew Kanda wouldn't bring anything he actually needed to the beach –the towel was one Lavi "borrowed" when he ran out of fresh ones anyway,- he also had a clean pair of shorts and some sunscreen and shades; he was ready for the beach. When he was making his way out the front door, he picked up his cell on the entry table, "Oh~ I better call…"

"Allen,"

"Who is this?"

"Wha! The moyashi is being mean to me!"

"It's Allen, stupid Lavi," the white haired youth caught his mistake; he could just _imagine_ the smile on the other's face and replied dejectedly, "What do you want?"

"Wanna go to the beach?"

Allen thought about it –beach with his good friend or staying home and eating his new found groceries, "I was planning to do some work at home-"

Lavi called him out on his BS, "Come on Al, your place is prolly hot and dry," he pointedly ignored Allen's confused breath intake, "Let's hit the beach…I'll buy you a nice huge pizza at the shop nearby~"

Allen's eye widened, he could go home and try to cook what he had or have some freshly made warm toasty pizza outdoors with a large smoothie that he would also bribe Lavi into giving him… "fine."

"We should invite Lenalee too."

"Okay, I'll tell her," Allen hung up before Lavi could say anything else. Allen turned to Lenalee as she helped pack away his groceries; he could already see the sweat building up as she moved around; barely any breeze passed through the open windows. Lavi was right, his place was hot and dry as it turned out that he couldn't even wash his face to cool down somewhat.

"Lenalee, Lavi just called asking to go to the beach."

The girl turned around, a sparkle in her eyes. Allen could just tell she wanted a reason to put the things she bought just earlier to use. "That's a great idea. What did you say?"

Allen just nodded and Lenalee got a smile to match her eyes. "Can I use your bathroom to change?"

Once again Allen nodded and watched the girl disappear. He plopped on a chair and waited, he just hoped that Lavi would bring…

Food. He needed food; if Allen was left starving until after the beach trip Lavi would probably have to buy two jumbo pizzas instead of one, and he wouldn't even be allowed to have any of what he paid for.

He knew Kanda had no food so the redhead rummaged through his own cabinets. He liked junk as much as the next guy so he was bound to have something; in the end he found a half a bag of cheesy Doritos and an unopened box of oatmeal raisin cookies- he needed to do some food shopping.

When he was finally sure that he had everything, he left and went back to…

Kanda's door bell rang and he glared at it because he _knew _who it was. To prove his intuition right or just knowing, the door opened and the red head popped in.

"Let's make hay while the sun shineth, Yuu. Or let's make huge freakin' _waves _and have a blast at the beach!"

Okay, Kanda really considered not moving after those horrendous lines were said, but he grabbed his katana and walked out past the other regardless. When the two were outside, Lavi skipped to the curb next to a black pearl Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo and pressed a button on the key ring that the house keys had been on also; Kanda's foster dad had gotten him the vehicle because Kanda didn't stay home if he didn't want to, and it was better knowing that he was well equipped in a safe vehicle and wouldn't have to worry about if buses or trains stopped running or something equally over-parental.

Lavi threw the bags in the trunk area and called 'shotgun' as he settled into the passenger seat. Kanda set Mugen on the back seat and sped down the street and Lavi loosely thought about why money was no object when getting Kanda a safe ride; it was more for the people stupid enough to drive with him and everyone else on the street than the driver himself. Lavi gripped onto…

The door opened and Allen noticed that Lenalee's clothes looked the same but he had no doubt that her new bath suit was underneath. "Allen, do you have a beach ball?"

He thought about it, "I have a ball that Lavi left over here once…slightly heavier than a beach ball though."

Lenalee shook her head and Allen went to retrieve it, at the same time a loud obnoxious car horn honked just in front his house. Lenalee opened up the door and Lavi stood with his fist poised to knock,

"Lena~!"

She giggled, "Hello Lavi." And Allen joined the two –beach ball in hand- looking at the other boy skeptically to which Lavi just sighed.

"Snacks in the car, Al."

A large smile broke out on the boy's face and he literally skipped to the car; Lenalee and Lavi followed locking the door. When they got in the SUV, Lenalee threw her stuff in the trunk and held Kanda's katana on her lap; Allen rummaged through Lavi's bag and took out the snacks. By the time he turned back and settled into his seat he saw Kanda looking at him through his rear-view mirror.

"You better not even think of eating in my ride, sprout." Kanda seethed.

"It's Allen," his stomach gurgled, "and would you rather have that for the entire ride?"

Lenalee glanced at Allen warily and Lavi and Kanda shared a look before the latter ground out bitterly, "You drop anything and I drop _you."_

Allen smiled and nodded before dusting crumbs onto the floor from the cookies he had already secretly eaten as they drove to….

The beach was beautiful. The sky was a soft blue, the clouds white in any shape imaginable, and the waves rolled gently upon the shore before going back out into the sea to repeat the cycle again. Everyone emptied their stuff from the SUV. Lavi raced across the beach before stopping and jumping around in one spot. Allen was too late in inquiring his friend's weird behavior and suffered the same fate. "Why is the sand so bloody _hot_?"

Kanda and Lenalee trailed behind them, Kanda looked like he didn't feel a thing; Lenalee's face showed discomfort before they all met under the shade of a large tree and threw their things down in the sand.

Lavi and Allen tore off their hoodies and raced toward the water and Lenalee turned to Kanda,

"Are you going to train all day, Kanda-kun?"

He didn't response and she repeated herself until Kanda got fed up, "If I say I'll join will you leave me in peace?" Lenalee just smiled, took off her coverup and ran toward the two others. She got to the shore line and realized that…

The water was cold; Lavi and Allen once again found themselves hopping- more splashing- around in the water to adjust. Lavi decided the only way was to completely submerge himself; he took a deep breath and went under. Allen gasped when something brushed his foot and he found himself being dragged under water also. Lenalee's giggles floated through the air and she turned to see…

Kanda ignored the other three playing around in the water. He only came because the beach was a peaceful place to train; it wasn't even so with the others laughing and joking around. He unsheathed Mugen and stepped from beneath the shade of the tree, his feet feeling as if on fire from the heat of the sand, but he ignored it and began doing forward downward strokes.

Time elapsed in that manner, laughter filled the sky and the sound of the wind as it was slashed. Lavi called out,

"Yuu-chan! Come join us. We have an awesome spherical device that exudes fun known as the **beach ball**…that Allen stole from me…"

"Twit," Allen smacked the redhead playfully in the shoulder and laughed; Kanda did not budge.

"_Yuu-_chan~!"

Kanda felt his eye twitch. Was it not doing that all day? He turned to the three and began stiffly walking toward them, a dark aura seeming to cover him but he stopped near where sand and waves met. "Call me that again and I will slice you like a melon, rabbit. Why don't you take the beansprout and plant him in the deepest part of the ocean…and stay there."

Lenalee pouted, Lavi stared, Allen twitched…then smiled sweetly.

Lenalee gave Kanda some lecture that he did not care to hear and Allen took the time to come up beside him. When he noticed, it had already been too late.

"Lenalee thinks we should all. have. fun." Allen enunciated each of the last three words as he pushed the irate older teen and watched him fall into the water. "And I am having plenty…"

The two younger boys wasted no time jumping deeper into the water and swimming out to safety. Kanda was not so fortunate, he was good at a lot of things…but swimming did not seem to be part of that forte as his body sank as he passed a particularly deep drop in the sand*****.

Lenalee was kind enough to help her oldest friend out and swam him to shore after several refusals at her teaching him to swim; she knew that if he wanted he would come to her for help…especially so that if anything like this day happened again, he would have the element of surprise.

When the two got on land, a vendor passed by with a cart of fruit,

"Watermelon!" Allen's voice carried through the air; trust him to spot food no matter the distance. He already started making his way onto the sand and…

The vendor guy handed the melon over to Lenalee after she paid him; he looked like he wanted no more than to chat her up** but one look from Kanda changed everything; he was wet, annoyed, and very much resembled a fussy cat, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The vendor did not wait around.

"Kanda-kun, you can use your sword to cut it into pieces right?"

She already knew the answer, but she also knew that Kanda would take any opportunity to use his blade and the girl smiled when he took the fruit out of her hands. He threw it into the air and as it descended slashed twice making an 'X' and producing four perfect quarters.

"Wow, I guess you're good for something after all, Kanda." Allen held out his hand and caught his slice, Lavi was close behind.

Lenalee sighed wearily as she held onto the other two parts, "Seriously, Allen…" she looked at…

Kanda took his slice from her, his glare trained on Allen who returned it with equal fervor.

"H-hey guys, it's hot out already. No need to give off more heat." They both turned their glare on the redhead and Lavi sort help from…

Lenalee smiled nervously and shook her head. She was happy that she got to spend the day with her best friends and her mind ran on her brother…

Komui finally decided to take a break from his robots; he wanted to hear his precious sister's voice. When he went into the living room he saw the phone's answering machine blinking signaling that there was a new message. He pressed the button,

"_Hello brother, I hope you take a break from your inventions and take a breath of fresh air, it must be stuffy in your office. The boys' water and electricity went, so we all headed to the beach! I'll call when I'm on my way back home. Take care."_

The phone went dead as the message ended, and the room stilled for a few seconds before the neighborhood was sounded with a devastating shrill cry of,

"**Leeeeeeeeeeeennnnaleeeeee**!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I wonder about that ending but~ I finally went to the beach~ had fun~ whoot! So yay for the dgm characters and myself~ : )

Wanted to try out a new writing style that just came to me along with the story, hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.

*****It's implied in one of the omakes that Kanda can't swim. hehe, so I thought it'd be fun to use that. But how knows? Maybe he just didn't want to go into the water with all the others or he really did have a cold~

**In case it's strange to anyone, it means to hit on someone/flirt with them, etc.

**Another note~** I don't this new feature of seeing people's fave and alert counts. I mean really…how is that even necessary? Purpose? What next? Being able to see the number of times an author was favorited or put on an alert list?


End file.
